Zeitgeist Game Review
He was an Youtube Gaming reviewer. Personal information Daniel Williams, known on Youtube as Zeitgeist Game Review is a software developer for a Fortune 500 company by day. After work, he comes home and spend at least another 40 hours on his game reviews. He gamed religiously since he was five, but took a hiatus through College in the early 2000s, which really caused him to miss out on a lot of the great titles that so many gamers love these days. Following college, he got really into MMORPGs like World of Warcraft, Age of Conan and Warhammer Online. In April of 2009, he gave up on MMOs cold turkey and decided that going back to playing LOTS of games instead of a single game was more suited for his personality, so he took up reviewing games! At the time, he knew nothing of making videos, creating animations or even sounding remotely interesting on a recording. With this knowledge, he started his Youtube Channel, and just took a stab at reviewing things. Months later, he was spotted by and received shout-outs from other YouTube game reviewers which got his name out there a bit. Since then, he has been playing through the current age of Console and PC games like crazy, always giving you his unique gaming experience, completely subjective. For some reason, he stopped updating his Youtube,Twitter and Facebook account by the end of 2013, many believe that he passed away. His review style Daniel wants people to watch my reviews and get to know him as a reviewer and fellow honest Average-Joe video game player. That way, when he says something, you know him as a person and know whether or not you agree with him. That's how he tries to differentiate himself from say, IGN or GameSpot. In his reviews, he doesn't give numerical ratings because numerical scores are very misleading. Dan present the facts, and let people decide for themselves based off of the information he presented whether or not the game would be worthy of peoples' time. Many times when big reviewers give a game a 7 out of 10, many viewers won't give the great game a chance and they miss out on something wonderful. Getting involved with TGWTG Dan met AngryJoe through YouTube and established both a professional and personal relationship with him as they both have a passion for sharing our experiences with the games that we love to play! In June of 2010 he became one of the first 10 members of Youtube's Game Station, a massive collaboration of some of the biggest and best YouTube gaming channels. Once the channel took off, he knew he had to get Joe involved, and as such, he reciprocated and got him involved with Blistered Thumbs. Episodes *Fallout: New Vegas Review (November 3rd, 2010) *Arcania Gothic 4 Review (November 7th, 2010) *Call of Duty: Black Ops Review (November 12th, 2010) *Top 10 Games of 2010 (December 29th, 2010) *Demons Souls Review (January 22nd, 2011) *Killzone 3 Review (February 9th, 2011) *Magicka Vietnam Review (April 16th, 2011) *Dungeon Siege III Review (July 1st, 2011) *Dead Island Review (September 18th, 2011) *Assassin's Creed Revelations (December 18th, 2011) *Mass Effect 3 (March 16th, 2012) *Unmechanical (August 21st, 2012) *Transformers - Fall of Cybertron (August 27th, 2012) *Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition (August 31st, 2012) *Borderlands 2 (September 26th, 2012) *XCOM Enemy Unknown (October 12th, 2012) *Dishonored Review (October 18th, 2012) *Medal of Honor - Warfighter (October 29th, 2012) *Assassin's Creed III (November 8th, 2012) *Halo 4 Review (November 14th, 2012) *Call of Duty - Black Ops II (November 24th, 2012) *Far Cry 3 (PC) (November 27th, 2012) *Assassin's Creed III (PC) (December 2nd, 2012) *The Walking Dead (Game) (December 11th, 2012) *DmC - Devil May Cry (January 21st, 2013) *Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Review (February 1st, 2013) *Dead Space 3 (February 12th, 2013) *Tomb Raider 2013 (PC) (March 8th, 2013) *SimCity 5 (March 15th, 2013) *My New App - Gaming News Aggregator! (June 7th, 2013) Links *Zeitgeist Game Review *Zeitgeist Game Reviews on Youtube *Zeitgeist Twitter *Zeitgeist Facebook *Zeitgeist Blip account *Zeitgeist Game Reviews on TGWTG.com Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Former Contributor Category:Former Shows